This proposal is to support the continuation of Stanford University's participation in the Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG), which is a multiinstitutional, multimodality regional cooperative group whose major purpose is to design and conduct clinical trials. These studies include all the major oncologic disciplines - Medicine, Radiation, Surgery, pathology, Pharmacology and Statistics. Stanford has provided a major portion of the group's scientific and administrative leadership including: the executive officer, group statistician, group or co-chairman of the 14 scientific committees. Of the thirty active protocols fourteen have Stanford chairman or co-chairman. The group's protocols will employ scientific concepts developed, at least in part, at Stanford: anthracycline cardiotoxicity, human tumor clonogenic assay, interferon, monoclonal antibodies, radiosensitizers and protectors, chemosensitizers and protectors, pharamcology and hyperthermia. Our patient accrual has been 80-90 patients per year which should increase to at least 125 per year with activation of protocols using unique resources of our region.